Teach Me Not
by Staring.out.my.flooded.window
Summary: All everyone knew was that she was an orphaned villager with pink hair. But then she saved a man from a ninja attack so she was shipped off to her own team. All everyone didnt know what that she was trained by a criminal. And she loves him.
1. Chapter 1 or prologue

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

**Teacher Me Not**

**The Secret and The Half Team**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my socks. I stole those.**

**-**

**-**

_Two Nights Prior_.

"Harder. Faster." A man spoke, his voice sturdy and husky, leaning a hand on a tree.

To his left a flicker of movement mashed against the cold trunk of that same tree. That flicker grunted as her fist met the trunk again. A loud 'snap' echoed through the soundless night as the mass of wood and leaves began to fall towards the damp ground.

With a sigh the elder of the two stopped the falling tree with an arm, and gently led the tree to the forests floor without a sound. "If you keep on knocking over trees like that your going to attract the others." Gently his voice comforted his apprentice, he himself stepping forward to the ninja. Tenderly he took her chin between his fingers. "If that happened I would have to make the training even further from the border of your village."

The smaller figure rolled her emerald eyes dramatically. Stepping away from the mans fingers she placed a hand on her hip, "You said harder and faster, so I hit the tree harder and faster _Sensei_." The girl said snarkily, her hands drifting from her own waist. "Besides no one can hear us for miles."

"And your village is only miles away."

It didn't take long for the moon to fall that night.

_The Day Before._

The girl was walking home from the job she kept at an old diner. It was the way she survived, the way she thrived. She worked day and worked at night. She was a small fragile girl with a clumsy attitude and bright hair at day and a sly skilled fighter hidden under shadows at night. She was an enigma.

Skipping down the gravel road she pulled loosely at her skirt, inconspicuously tugging at her skirt. Looking high in the sky the sun moved from center sky to the west.

"Oops. Lollygagging again. Tisk tisk. I'll have to head to training as I am." She spoke to herself, her voice soft.

She waved to the guards by the Konoha gate.

"Herbs again?" The chuunins asked her.

Smiling innocently, "Yes. I'll be back before sunrise."

They watched her walking out of the village until she was no longer seen, and that was when she herself spotted three ninja's in the road. Being attacked.

Looking back and forth the girls fingers twitched.

"I need to get to sensei…" She whispered to herself.

Suddenly a metal hand constricted around her neck.

"Well… well… well…Aren't you suck a pretty girl. Defenseless, innocent, and pretty. The was I like them." His 'nice' demeanor faded. "Hand over the man or this girl gets raped and murdered."

The hand tightened around her throat, digging claws into her flesh. His partner flashed, running toward the old man, the civilians eyes open with fear. A flash of two older people rang in the girls head, with the same fear filled eyes. Digging out a hidden senbon she threw it at the mans head, implanting it between his eyes.

Moving quickly she grabbed the mans fist, pried his grip from her and flipped him onto his back, shoving another senbon into his heart.

She looked up, into the eyes of the three ninja, and the old man.

No. She couldn't be discovered. She cant. So she ran.

A/N : What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Teacher Me Not**

**Who Is The Girl With The Fallen Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my brain. I stole that .**

"Well the ninja's were like phwoosh. All talking arrogant with their stupid metal hands saying things like, 'hand over the old man' and, 'your weak… I give you two minutes.'" He mocked with a deeper voice, " And then this girl came in and she was all scared stiff, you know? Shocked deeply. So their all 'give us the man and we wont kill her' … and right when I was going to save her she got all angry and Boom! The two men were dead and she was running down the road." Naruto finished with a big gasp.

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temple. It was supposed to be easy, taking over the position as Hokage for a year or two, while the actual Hokage was taking care of his grandson… but then she was stuck with an idiot.

A deep sigh was then followed by the ruffle of pages being shoved lovingly into a weapon pouch. Kakashi stepped forward.

"What Naruto is trying to say is in the middle of an attack by mist chuunin a normal village girl came and killed them without a second thought, then she just took off. There is a possibility that she could be just an inconspicuous ninja, but she could also be an un-teamed unknown ninja. We were hoping we could describe her and have her identified." Taking a long breath Kakashi ended his report.

A curt nod came from the temporary Hokage as she took out a pen and paper.

"Describe her."

They all fell into a strange silence, knowing that the strange girl would be found.

Kakashi nodded in retaliation as his lips parted and his voice sounded, "She was short, maybe five feet, four eleven, somewhere there. She was relatively skinny for someone with those obvious ninja abilities. She looked almost underfed. Pale skin, age comparable with Naruto's. She wore a red and white smock, her hair was long… and here's the strange thing… It was pink."

Tsunade's face went pale as she dropped the pen and notepad, rushing over to a case of files, fingering them she passed through the manila folders until her nails brushed the last one. Pulling it out the folder fell open, with a picture paper clipped to top page.

As Naruto began to race towards the file Kakashi snatched it up in his hand.

Tsunade stared at the silver haired mans file, "Her name is Haruno Sakura. The daughter of the famous anbu captain Haruno and an average civilian, Maiden name Hashu Hana.

Sakura was a protégé born with the talents and interests of her father. She was trained privately since age four by him also. Her abilities were to be tested and possibly ranked at age six when normal ninjas start to enter the academy, but her father died in combat two days prior. Her mother refused to allow her child to take the test, or to become a ninja.

For three months no one heard or even saw Haruno Sakura, only of her mother when she went to the market once a week… and during that market trip neighbors always reported sounds of metal clashing. Like weapon training we always assumed.

On Christmas morning that year Hashu Hana was found dead in their house, the murderers were also found dead with Haruno Sakura holding the offending weapon.

She became an orphan, and a month after that we gave her two options; take the ninja test and be supported by the government or become a civilian and be forced to take a job and support herself.

Curiously she chose to become a civilian, but that was made impossible when the council persuaded her to take a master for one month and then take the ninja test.

She was very lazy and weak when training, easy to receive healable injuries of any degree without crying. But when she was placed in a real life or death situation she succeeded and triumphed better than your average chuunin would.

On her eighth birthday she was forced to take the ninja test… and she failed. Ever since I personally have taken the time to learn everything about her. She works at a local café, serving tea and food. She works from eight to four. At four thirty she always leaves the gates to 'collect herbs' until three in the morning, claiming to need to collect plants during both day and night in order to also get the nocturnal herbs. From the time she gets home she disappears into her house until twenty minutes before work.

She is currently fourteen, just seven weeks shy of Naruto's own age." Tsunade concluded.

Silence hung heavily in the office.

"Why hasn't anyone stopped her from collecting herbs, its obvious it's a lie."

A smirk molded its way onto Tsunade's lips. "Because when she returns she always has many herbs with her, including a really rare nocturnal herb. Her footprints always lead to a secluded bank where only herbs grow and no sign of ninja activity has ever occurred."

Kakashi whispered under his breath a sign of appreciation and admiration as the two genin stared in wonder at the idea of this girls life.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and narrowed at the blonde woman, "Why were you the one to learn everything about this girl."

A sigh and downcast eyes was his answer, "Because for those few months before her ninja test, I was her master."

A/N : I know its short … but I wanted to get something out for you guys before I left. For the next three weeks IM going to be out of the counrty…. England, Scotland with my history class and then Canada for my own enjoyment. Wish me luck and safe travels please. (dying in a crashing airplane doesn't sound to amazing.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Teacher Me Not**

**The Girl Who Surrendered Everything**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my brain. I stole that .**

"Stupid! Stupid!" She chanted as her bleeding, broken fists crashed into the stony bark. Crimson fluid ran down her pasty wrists, as her limbs rose and fell. Pulling her icy chakra visibly to the heel of her palm she pushed the tree to the side, letting the trunk fall silently to the ground.

The pink-haired girl spun on her heel, her front now inches away from her master. Averting her eyes to the soggy ground she knelt down to the ground.

"I apologize sensei. I am sorry for my stupidity. Please forgive me."

Painted masculine fingers gripped her trembling chin, lifting her figure out of the mud and bring her lips inches away from his own.

"This may compromise our situation. Whatever happens now you must cooperate with them. No arguments or this might turn ugly. You understand?" His voice was cold, only a spark of warmth when needed.

She smiled lightly. "yes sensei."

With a curt nod he lifted his lingering fingers from her chin and placed then on her wrists.

"Training is done for the night, go home bandage your injuries and get some proper rest."

She began to pull away from him, almost too slowly as to tease him.

His hands on her wrists tightened, "Not funny."

"I though it might have been."

"Not even a little."

"Fine." She pouted.

"Now where is it? Or I might not feel wanted."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, cupping his lips with her own.

Releasing him she smiled, "Now where's mine? Or I might not come bac-" His lips masked hers before she could even finish the daunting sentence.

--

The three were sitting at a table, watching and analyzing the waitress.

Her bright hair was tide high in a sloppy bun, three pencils, or what they assumed two of them to be pencils, sticking out of the mass of pink locks. She bit on a plump lip as she scratched away on a notepad, wiping sweaty hands on the white apron that covered her black pleated skirt. Finished recording the order, she stuck the paper in her apron. Slowly her eyes scanned the room, her fingers dilly-dallying with her black tie and the corners of her white tee-shirt.

With a sigh she released hold of her clothing, offered the table a smile, and began to walk to the back of the café, only to return with a tray filled with coffee mugs.

"This is her huh?" Naruto whispered rather loudly.

"Shut up dobe."

"Yes, this is the infamous Haruno Sakura. Our mission is to bring her to the Hokage." Kakashi mumbled, still staring at her.

"Remarkable."

The Uchiha glanced lazily at his sensei, "What?"

"Look at how she keeps pretenses… She keeps her chakra hidden remarkably as to keep it above normal citizen yet below the worst genin… it goes along with her cover splendidly. And the way she moves… she keeps an insecurity about her and she exaggerates her clumsy movements. Her disguise is perfect."

Kakashi finished his rant, finally quieting down as Sakura headed their way, only a foot away.

"_Naruto stick out your foot_." He whispered.

Sakura now came within hearing distance, and seeing the offending limb in her way she carefully stepped over it calmly.

"_Sasuke… yours_." He said quickly.

Finally the waitress began to fall, with only a tenseness of shoulders and the fought down flinch to catch herself, she fell to the floor. Hot fluid rushing over the hardwood surface.

"What commitment." Kakashi stood, the other two following by surrounding the grounded girl in a circle, "Haruno Sakura, Daughter of deceased captain Haruno and deceased Hashu Hana… you are to report with us to the Hokage immediately."

Her eyes didn't even widen as she picked herself off the ground, pulling a rag from her back pocket. Wiping down the floor she smiled at the three.

"No problem, I get off in a minute anyways."

The three looked at each other, "Dude… I though she got off at four!"

"Oh… usually I do Naruto-san… I made special arrangements for today." Finishing up the last drop of hot liquid she returned the empty cups to the kitchen.

Exiting from the kitchen a few minutes later, you could notice her change of clothes into a pair of white skinny jeans and tank.

"We can go now… bye GiGi." And with the hallow response from said 'GiGi' The four left the café, onto the dirt road.

A/N : IM BACK FROM EUROPE…. Now I must go work on an extremely large chapter for my other fic… le gasp! What I do for my fans.

Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2**

**Chapter 4**

**Teacher Me Not**

**A New Start She Never Wanted**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't speak Spanish and the last time I wrote something of my own characters was when I had eleven fingers. Ha ha.**

… _and you thought I was joking._

--

**Song of the Day:**

Bleed it out - Linkin Park

--

The office to herself didn't seem much different from all the other times she had seen it, no matter how long ago that was. The only particular difference was that the Hokage wasn't a crippled man with a fraying white beard. No. The Hokage sat with her hands folded and her chin resting on top of her interlaced fingers. Windows behind the desk lit a hallow around the buxom blond and a nice glow to the office surrounding her Sakura noticed as team seven showed their respects.

"Sensei." Sakura greeted with a small bow of her own. Straightening her back she rolled her eyes over each surface. Neat and tidy, messy and disorganized. Each surface had been tampered with in a different way, making it obvious as to where Tsunade had been.

"Haruno-chan." The temporary Hokage returned, setting a pile of shuffled papers down on the desk before her.

"You wanted my presence." The girl smiled as she stepped away from the three males behind her. "I cant imagine why though… you should be assigning missions, and keeping the ninja population of the village moving. Fighting evil and all that."

Tsunade's smile melted into pursed lips, "Haruno. Cut the crap. We have three shinobi and one villager witness of your ninja abilities. Because of this you will be instantly taking genin status, accompanying team seven to their mission to mist, and when you return you will participate in an ability evaluation, conducted by me." She lowered her voice to a monotone, "Sakura-chan, I know you could easily be jounin and with work and more training an anbu. You have so much potential and ability… like your father."

Instantly Sakura's green eyes hardened to stone, "Then why is he dead?" She spoke with a hollow voice.

"I am sorry for your lost Sakura-chan, but that is the way of ninja life. At least your father died with honor and respect."

"Honestly not enough respect to be sent aware on a suicide mission, huh _Hokage-sama_?" She drawled out the last word. Dropping all familiarity with the name.

The buxom blondes breath caught, as the silence in the air tightened uncomfortably. Sakura turned to walk out of the suddenly very cramped office.

Quickly Tsunade gathered her wits, "Wait. You'll need a head band."

"I'll use my fathers." She deadpanned, finally all hints of the perky girl she was ten minutes ago vanished.

"Enough!" The Hokage screamed, "You and I both know that is unacceptable and completely illegal."

Sakura smiled wistfully at the ground, team seven now confused by the conversation lying on an illegal headband. "Ill put a henge on it, eh Sensei? It will be good as new." Looking over her shoulder she stared at the purple diamond in the middle of her oppressors' forehead, "Hopefully I wont end up like him in the end of this story."

Turning around she pushed open the door, "I'll meet the team at eight in the morning, Kakashi-san Don't be late."

With that the door to the office slammed shut, slightly denting the hinges that held the door barely in place.

"What was that about?" Kakashi questioned.

"I am sorry Hatake, that is confidential information." Tsunade sighed, letting out a puff of air between her lips.

--

--

"I can't believe her!" Sakura growled, shoving her glowing fists into her opponent. Her brow was covered in sweat and her cheek smeared with blood and dirt.

"I used to trust her." She whispered as she dropped to the floor swinging her leg around as to trip her sensei.

The man bent down, taking her wrists in his hands and kissing the knuckle.

"Now now tenshi. I told you that this would happen."

Sakura sighed as she lowered her hand out of his. Looking up into that vast that was the moon she frowned.

"Their sending me on a mission. A long one to mist."

"I will follow you then, of coarse after I tell leader."

"You can't follow me to mist." Sakura spun around to face him and then gave a pouty 'humph'. "You cant follow me because with Hatake their, he'll sense you. You might not have told me everything, but you told me enough." She raised an eyebrow, "Their probably wont be enough time to train with you anyways."

Itachi smiled as he took a step closer, taking the pink-haired girl into his arms, "Yes, but I don't want you to get rusty. Go on the mission, don't complain, and don't die. That would be bad." With a 'hn' he turned around and disappeared into a cloud of gray smoke.

"Don't die?" Sakura whispered to herself, "I don't know… that's a tall order dealing with these ninja."

--

--

A/N: / I HAVE A NEW IDEA. Since I am loosing as to how many words I should put in a chapter I have a plan. For every word in your reviews I get I will put a word in the chapter. So if one review has 2 words and another has 50 and another has 1000 then the next chapter will have 1052 words. Get it?

Love you all

Xoxo

-SOMFW


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2**

**Chapter 5**

**Teach Me Not**

**And This is the Mission**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Song of the day : No Such Thing – John Mayer

The group walked down the dusty stone-made road. Kicking up rocks, Sakura kept herself separate from the foreign people behind her.

She knew life would never be as simple as it was, working in her fast paced coffee shop during the day, taking stolen moments training with her favorite teacher, and sleeping in a cotton-dressed cot in the mornings. She sighed, pulling herself away from her thoughts. She should be learning about the strangers behind her, they were after all the ones that pulled her out of her life; they might be the ones that could return her to it. Her ears refocused to the steps and whispers behind her.

Naruto and Sasuke focused on the petite girl's back. Considering their usual behaviors, they were unusually quiet. Naruto's lips parted, as he looked her backside up and down with curiosity and a blush. The girl was almost as short as Hinata, and was definitely skinnier with what looked like little muscle, but she called Baa-chan "sensei" and that confused him. She was so small, she would be eaten up in this mission, he resolved, and he didn't want the girl to get hurt. Naruto's small impish grin faded to a scrunched up expression. He would protect her, she shouldn't get hurt, and she hasn't had the training he has had.

Sasuke looked to his right, at Naruto's face he assumed he was thinking something pungent. He, after all, looked like he smelled something acrid, like eggs… or his apartment's kitchen. Looking back at the girl's stride he grimaced and with a glare activated his sharingan, what could be so special about a feeble little pink-haired girl.

"Please, turn off your kekkei-genkai. I am not going to attack you right now." Sakura spoke without turning her head. She was listening to the sound of footsteps, the turning of pages and breathing when she felt chakra being focused on her.

She still felt the chakra on her when Naruto ran up beside her, "I'm Naruto Dattebayo! How could you feel the bastard's chakra?"

Sakura turned her head and gave a small smile, "My father was an anbu captain and taught me a few things."

She stopped abruptly and she snapped her head back at Sasuke for the first time. "I asked you nicely and I am of no danger to you. Turn your sharingan. Off." She nearly growled, placing spaces between her aggravated words.

With a small "hn" Sasuke's glare intensified as he caught up to the duo.

"Please, do not make me ask again." Her politeness revisited her.

In a moment his red eyes dissipated.

They three walked silently side by side for a few paces until Sakura broke the silence, "Is your sensei always this quiet?" She cast a glance backwards at the silver-haired jonin that was walking beside the bridge-builder, a neon book in his hand.

Sasuke snorted and Naruto giggled and exclaimed, "No! But he is always reading his perverted book. But sensei really is the best, he is so strong… but not as strong as me of course."

Sasuke snorted again as he reached behind Sakura to slap the back of his head.

Sakura's lips lifted as he hurt Naruto's soft "oww.."

Sasuke's deep voice finally sounded, "You'll see how strong Kakashi-sensei is when you see him fight during the mission."

"Not likely."

Sakura looked behind her as soon as she heard the new voice.

"There are no ninja battles in a C Ranked Mission, so we can relax."

The bridge-builder twitched as Kakashi said this, Sakura's eyes narrowed.

A few more minutes passed after the short conversation halted, leaving only the sound of footsteps and the sight of trees a few puddles here and there.

With the snapping sound of metal the group of five rapidly turned there heads.

Sakura jumped back, running to Tazuna, "Guys! Protect him!"

Sasuke scrambled to her side, while Naruto stood frozen watching Kakashi's body explode in a gush of fragmented skin and blood, bits of bones flying in every direction.

The two mist ninja appeared behind the blonde ninja, whispering in his ear, "Now its your turn…"

Sakura turned her head towards the smaller Uchiha, "Protect him"

She left the two males and ran towards the black clad men, pulling a fistful of senbon needles from her hair, that now cascaded down her mesh covered back.

With her left hand she grabbed the front of Naruto's jacket throwing him under her arm, for his face to land face first into the dirt. Her right hand threw the needles towards the enemy causing them to jump back, rolling backwards.

Swiftly, before they could slide away from her too far she grabbed a kunai from her grey belt, throwing it deeply into one of the chain links that tied the two together.

The enemy's shackle-like weapon fragmented and broke, sending bits of metal into every one's bare legs.

Sakura looked at both the large men, baring black capes and gloves with large silver and sharpened claws. Reaching into the grey belt that hung loosely from her hips she pulled out two double bladed hand knives.

Ducking down, she swept one of her legs along the ground, dodging two clones that the enemy had made while they disappeared in a puddle of water.

Stabbing both clones they dispersed quickly. Without hesitation she fell backwards into the ground, vanishing from sight.

"Itachi" She panted, "I'm fine and I have to get back down there. I can feel your chakra from down there, you should be hiding yourself better."

"I needed you to know I was here." He said as his chakra quickly vanished again from the atmosphere.

"You shouldn't risk it, the village is only a few miles away." She glared at him, as her breathing calmed.

"Go finish your fight, I am here if you fail."

Sakura nodded, but as she was about the jump off of the tree branch Itachi grabbed her wrist and opened her palm.

"You worry me. The weapon you destroyed was poisoned. Finish the fight soon and go back the village, you and your… teammates will only last another fifteen minutes before it reaches your system." He looked down at her bleeding legs.

He kissed the inside of her palm, handing her a tanto. "This is also poisoned."

She nodded, kissed his cheek and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

The two men looked between themselves and then at Naruto, assuming the girl had ran away. With a snicker they stalked towards him. Ready to attack the boy that seemed scared shitless, with his widened eyes and shaking hands.

"I guess your little friend abandoned you, are you ready to end like your friend?"

Suddenly they jerked forward stabbing a kunai into the palm of the blond haired boy only to be punched in the side of the head by Sasuke.

The men fell into a pile on the ground from the impact. Quickly they jumped up to see Sasuke and the mysterious pink haired girl standing side by side.

Sakura ran forward and with a blur of her body she had stabbed the knife into the cape of one man, giving a roundhouse kicked to his face, making his body fly around his cape like a merry go round, hitting his comrade.

She pulled the tanto from the ground and prepared to dive forward, lodging the knife into the enemies' hearts; however, they were no longer on the ground but under each arm of Kakashi.

"I don't think killing them is necessary Haruno-san."

Sakura nodded warily, looking over her shoulder to where the pile of his blood, flesh and bones used to be only to see twigs.

She coughed thinking about how she was burning up and how naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna looked sickly and pale.

"We… we are all poisoned... from the chains" And with that she fell to her knees and coughed up blood.

The world fell black to everyone but the silver-haired ninja.


	6. FYI

Hey there guys, as you probably have noticed I have kind of stopped writing for a while… now I know half of you probably don't really care what I have been doing in all the spare time that I haven't been writing fan fictions but I am going to tell you anyways and if you are nice then hopefully you will read this.

I have been reading, a lot and also, I have just very recently started writing a fiction-review blog (I blog review for books, movies, comics yada yada). I am trying to get more hits and more followers and I thought you lovely fellows wouldn't mind to check it out.

In addition to my long lived want to get more comments and hits I would like to let you know that I want to start a segment where I rate and review the top fan fictions. I could just randomly stroll along and read fanfictions that I want to… but I thought hey, maybe you fellows are particularly proud of something you have written.

If that is the case then email me at with the link to your fanfiction and let me know if you want to be submitted to my best-fanfiction list segment.

If you feel really confident that you will have a top fanfiction then write a little something something that I can post under my review and the link to your story.

Read the intro to my blog (the first post) if you are confused, or you can just email me any questions.

(And hey, if my blog hits it off then maybe I'll surprise you all with a long Christmas chapter.)

To participate just type the following web address into your browser without the spaces.

www . pieceofiction . blogspot . com

Thankyou for all of your time.


End file.
